gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
Chapter 5 of the Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga chapter title "Flame Dragon Attacks" Plot Tuka Luna Marceau didn't know where she was when she opened her eyes. She could feel the floor moving and the outline of a person bending down towards her but the appearance was obscured by the blinding sunlight. Kurokawa Mari reported that the female elf they had rescued was stable, which earned Itami Youji a sigh a relief. However, that relief was immediately replaced by a feeling of dread when he laid his eyes on the refugees from Coda Village. They were moving at a snail's pace because problems kept cropping up every now and then. Mainly, the disputes between refugees and carriages breaking down. The situation was worsened by the fact that the downpour just a while back turned the ground muddy and difficult for the refugees to travel on. Melisa prayed to the Gods when her family's cart was stuck in the mud, unable to proceed and yet her cries of help didn't manage to bring anyone over to help with her problem. When even the act of praying to Gods didn't help, she began wishing that someone would actually come to give them a helping hand. As if answering her prayers, she heard voices calling out from behind her cart. She turned to see several men in green pushing her cart out of the ditch. Just as she was trying to ask about who they were, they left to help out those who were in similar situation without saying anything. Somewhere along the line of refugees, a man stared in disbelief at the sight of his broken carriage. Confirmed that there's no way to fix the broken wheel, he was asked to pack up the important things which he and his family could bring along and set the remaining possessions ablaze. Kurokawa questioned Itami's decision of setting the fire since they could always call for backup from other carts and carriages but Itami calmly explained just how they were all practically behind enemy line and how maintaining a large group of ally members would stretch out the area they, the Third Recon, would have to watch out for. If the refugees would suddenly find themselves plunged into danger, it would literally mean that they would be more prone to being killed in the cross fire. Finally understanding what her superior had actually planned in silence, Kurokawa smiled as she replied that she had understood his intention which caused Itami to try and hide his embarrassment under the cover of his helmet. Along the way, there had been several other similar incidents with the broken transportation as the smoke of burning carts and carriages rose into the air. Some time had passed since the incident and several of the Third Recon members kept a watchful eye for any incoming danger as they kept their pace with their modern vehicles on foot. Kurata Takeo let out a small complaint about how he had to keep the car moving at a slow pace, something he had not experienced ever since the first day he enrolled in a driving school. Still, he was simply letting out a bit of steam from his bottled up frustration since the cars were actually loaded with the injured and the tired. One of the passengers was a pregnant woman who looked like she would go into labour any day. They didn't travel for long until Itami noticed a flock of crows gathering strangely at one place just some distance away and took a look through his binoculars. The sight of a girl dressed in Gothic Lolita outfit surprised him so much that he blurted out what he saw and Kurata grabbed his own pair of binoculars to have a good look at the girl in question. At first thinking that she might be someone who had been taken from Ginza, Itami ordered two of his men to approach the girl but they were surprised to find out that the girl was actually a domestic resident of the Special Region. The girl approached the vehicle in which Itami was riding in and started asking questions, some of which Itami didn't manage to catch but the children told her about how the Third Recon had been helping them escape from the Flame Dragon. Taking interest in how comfortable the modern vehicle actually was, the girl climbed into Itami's vehicle and both him and her got into short episodes of quarrels where both of them ended up sharing the front passenger seat when she had initially tried to sit on his laps. Just as things looked like nothing would happen until the refugees reach safety, a huge shadow dawn upon them and looking up they saw the Flame Dragon swooping down from the sky. The dragon's landing killed several refugees in the process. The resulting panic caused those surviving refugees to try and flee for their lives as the beast torch the area around it with its fire breath, killing more in the process. Knowing that they had no choice but to engage the creature, Itami ordered his men to load up and the metal cars each raced towards the dragon with the guns at the ready. Category:Manga